Cant Remember To Forget You
by EJ'Cinta
Summary: Bonnie Bennet returns home to forget about her past only to have the past follow her, Bamon and slight delena, story's better than summary.


Her hands ran through a her hair as her free one through the pregnancy test through the open window of her hotel room, Bonnie opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as hot tears spilled from her eyes, her red, blood-shut eyes darted to her phone as it continuously rang, the irony of its tone's been the one that played in the bar that night took her mind to how it all started,

The music was loud and high as Bonnie cleaned the countertops as if her life depended on it, it wasn't part of her been a perfectionist but it had something to the do with the dark handsome figure all dressed in black,

"Damon Salvatore" her voice was dark, sipping with hatred as the table seemed to be getting the best wax of its life,

"Bonnie Bennet" his own calm, relaxed, full of confidence as he found himself a seat at the bar,

"Didn't expect to see you here?"

"Ah I thought you knew bars are my favourite hangout spot….don't worry BonBon I'm not here to pick up the pieces of our past"

"Cause there are no pieces Damon, you crushed everything up"

"Always giving the cold hard truth, you haven't seemed to change a tiny bit" Bonnie scoffed as she finally realized the tables were shinning enough,

"Bonnie!" her eyes turned to the door as she saw Elena graciously walk in, she ran and embraced her best friend into a hug,

"Didn't know you knew Damon?"Elena said as she walked up to Damon,

"You know him?" Bonnie asked as her face was washed with confusion,

"Um hm, his the person I was telling you about, the lawyer in New York" Damon smirked at Bonnie as he wrapped his hands round Elena's waist, Bonnie's face drained colour as she starred at them,

"Yeah" was the only thing Bonnie could manage to say,

"We met in New York, for all I knew Bonnie was based there" Damon said as he could see Bonnie's answer left Elena unsatisfied, Bonnie shook her head and put on the best smile she could,

"What can I get you, Elena?"

"Anything you got" her best friend said finding herself a seat next to Damon,

"Vodka it is" Bonnie said as she served her friend a glass,

"I'll have a glass of Bourbon" Damon looked at her wondering if she heard him as she didn't make an attempt,

"I said-"

"We are out of Bourbon" Bonnie snapped before her could finish his sentence,

"What about those bottles on the self?" Elena asked pointing as she sipped her drink,

Bonnie groaned, "Already paid for" she lied,

"Then I'll have what Elena's having"

"Not available, served Elena the last cold one" Bonnie said trying her best to sound sorry as she walked out of the counter to sit by Elena,

"What kind of bar are running Bennet?" Damon muttered under his breath making Bonnie roll her eyes. Elena finished her drink in one sip as she turned to Bonnie and gave her a smile,

"Thanks but I got to go check on the party you are trying to ditch"

"I never ask for one in the first place"

"Tell that to Caroline, it was her idea"

"Why I'm I not surprised" Bonnie asked making both girls enjoy their share of laughter and Bonnie could swear she saw Damon roll his eyes,

"We got to go babe" Damon said vacating his chair as he took hold of Elena's hand,

"See you later and don't think about ditching your party, I wanna see you home by 9 sharp" Elena said reaching out to grab her purse with her free hand but Damon already had it with him, Elena gave him a smile and Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"I'll be there" she said as she gave Elena a reassuring hug and smile,

"You better" Elena as she returned the hug and smile,

"Happy Birthday Bennet" he whispered to her as he passed her exiting the bar with Elena living a distraught Bonnie.

Bonnie opened her door and switched on the lights not surprised to see the large crowd in her living room,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they screamed in unison making Bonnie smile,

"I'm I meant to act surprised?" she said as she hung her coat, failing to hold back her laughter,

"You told her?" Caroline whined to Elena as she nudged her,

"We weren't meant to tell her?" Elena jokingly asked as both Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes,

"It doesn't matter" Bonnie said enveloping her two best friends into a hug, "Thanks".

The party was going great as the music was blasting through the house, tables filled with food and drinks and the rooms filled with people dancing, eating, drinking, even crying, making out or as Caroline put it 'socializing' except for Bonnie' room as she laid on her bed starring at the ceiling,

"If you didn't want the party, you should have said so"

"I did but they….arrgghh" she groaned realizing it was Damon,

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Thought you would never ask, Bennet, just a little less clothing and scoot to the right and we'll on track" Bonnie scoffed as she tried to make her way out of the room but her way was blocked my Damon,

"Excuse me, Damon"

"Now why aren't you just willing?" Damon said getting into her personal space,

"I don't know maybe because one; you're a asshole jerk, two; you're a fucking narcissist-"

"Vulgar words are not like you Judgy"

"Three; because you dating my best friend, like seriously Damon why would I want to jump in bed with you" she said as she managed to push him out of her way,

"Like all that matters?"

"It matters to me, Damon; get that in your little head"

"You haven't changed since we last saw in New York, still behaving like the fierce Bonnie Bennet you think you are"

"And you're still the crazy Damon Salvatore you are" Damon smirked as he eyed Bonnie from head to toe,

"And you're still sexy" Bonnie glared at him, this time been the one to get rid of the personal space between them,

"You know Damon you might think you got everyone believing you're the perfect gentleman but I know who you are"

"That's because we have actually d-a-t-e-d"

"And if you make any single move to hurt Elena, when I'm done with you, you will wish you never left New York"

"Ah again with the threats, you know there's actually nothing you can do about anything cause you'll be the one hurting Elena more when I reveal that the guy she's dating is the same guy, you've kissed, made out with, had s-e-x with, in one word dated" Damon enjoyed the look on Bonnie's face even though she was glaring at him,

"Got to go before the tension in here kills me" Damon continued,

"Or before I do"

"Funny Judgy" Damon said as he approached the door,

"Yeah and again, Happy Birthday"

**Author's note: so should I continue? I know Damon seems like the big ass jerk like in early season 1 but don't worry it's just the beginning and can become something more, if you leave a review.**


End file.
